Toguro Jugou
Toguro Jugou Toguro was born in the elephant graveyard same as Chrollo and Yomi he was apart of another ravenger group that took pride in criminal activity within the Graveyard they took other ravenger groups findings and for the most part bullied other ravengers to join there group Toguro was young during this time and knew of chrollo and yomi he later left the graveyard in order to seek riches and began to start his own street gang that quickly risen to the tops of the underworld as toguro owned a large portion of the underworld gambling department. After Kaido Declared war against the entire region he took it personal and decided to join forces with the Phantom Widow in order to take control over the entire underworld Keosu Muscle Mass Enhancement (筋肉操作, Kinniku Sōsa, literally translated as Muscle Manipulation): Toguro's signature ability lies in his ability to regulate how much of his maximum power he releases, ranging from 0% to 100%. his reiku also rises along with his muscle mass forming and shaping to look more like armor the higher the percentage. Abilities Raw Power: The vast majority of Toguro's attacks are sourced from his strength, thus negating the necessity of actual martial arts techniques despite Toguro often adopting a fighting stance during combat. Toguro's strength is so immense that a single strike from his fist is capable of generating waves of demonic energy that are strong enough to destroy or damage his desired target and the surrounding area. Using 80% and above of his maximum power, this demonstration of raw strength is often characterized as red energy waves that Toguro can produce while punching. * Damaging Aura Toguro is capable of utilizing his Demon Energy as an aura to attack. By increasing its intensity, he is capable of cutting his opponents and dissolving energy-based defenses. Weaker demons and humans can literally be disintegrated simply by being in his presence at 80% of his maximum power. Finger Flip Bullets: Toguro simply flicks a finger and, thanks to his muscle manipulation ability, a tiny burst of vacuum erupts from the action; resulting in a long-ranged strike akin to that of a bullet being fired. At the flick of his fingers, Toguro was able to kill low-level demons at a distance with very little effort and even knock Yusuke off his feet after being hit. * Deadly Arm Sweep (大地裂斬, Dai Chi Retsu Zan, literally translated as Great Earth Decapitating Fissure): Never given an official name, Toguro simply charges energy into his arm before lashing out with a backhanded sweeping gesture. This is enough to release a cutting energy wave, powerful enough to instantly kill any lower-class demon it contacts, or create an oblong shaped energy ball which can cause huge explosions on contact with objects in its path. Reiku''' Absorption': As stated by Toguro when he was at 100%, remaining at top strength is highly demanding to the point where his body sends him impulses to devour Reiku of the living via the use of the tube-like appendages on his shoulders that allowed him to absorb the Reiku of the audience into his body. Skill Chart '''Overall Skill: 99'